To date this study has shown that children exposed to large quantities of alcohol in utero have abnormal nerve conduction velocities despite not having classic fetal alcohol syndrome. The study has also shown that the risk of ophthalmologic abnormalities is limited to those who have fetal alcohol syndrome; other heavily exposed children did not have a excess of eye defects. The study has completed the classification of all exposed subjects into categories that define the adverse effects that they have experienced. Subjects can now be analyzed based on the categories of classic fetal alcohol syndrome (FAS) or fetal alcohol spectrum disorder or alcohol related neurological defects. This will make it possible to link outcomes in exposed children to data on alcohol exposure collected during their prenatal life.